(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to power adaptors, and more particular to power adaptors with retractable plug.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Power adaptors are common accessories for connecting power sources and electrical appliances. A conventional power adaptor usually contains a main member, a plug, and power sockets. The plug is usually fixedly configured on the main member. The bulging plug makes the power adaptor inconvenient to carry and store.
Therefore there are power adaptors whose plug is retractable into the main member so as to achieve enhanced convenience. However, these power adaptors still suffer the following shortcomings Firstly, the power adaptor are structured complicatedly and difficult to manufacture. Secondly, the repeated retractions and erections of the plug often leads to inferior electrical connection, causing unreliable operation and reduced life span. Thirdly, the plug's retraction mechanism is ill-designed, causing imprecise positioning of the plug at its retracted and erected states, and therefore unreliable operation.